Ryu Uzumaki
History He was born in the Hidden Leaf to Naruto Uzumaki and an Sakura Haruno mother and was raised there all of his childhood.He had one twin sister(Akarusa) and an older brother(Dokuro).After time he entered the Academy and trained to be like his father Naruto who was the Sixth Hokage.He trained for 3 years and he was able to learn the Speed Jutsu his Grandfather learned.Except when he did it the flash was White not Yellow so he earned the nickname The White Flash.During his training his brother Dokuro went to join the Akatsuki.Ryu tried to stop him and held him off for some time but at the end failed to do so.After his Training they asked him to look over a village they thought was gonna attack them.They told him to take a certain road but he got sidetracked and took a wrong turn.He found a mountain full of Dragons.He entered and was surprised how unaggresive they were.He met there leader who was a White flame encrusted Dragon.He told it about his Journey and the Dragon offered him a Dragon of his own that he could summon.He put the Dragon Seal Tattoo on his sword and asked why they would do that and there response was that they have been waiting to be found so that someone could bring back the old Dragon Jutsu technique.After he completed his mission he set up a small Village outside the Mountain and created the Hidden Dragon Village.Some people from the Hidden Leaf went to settle there and the Village grew in a years time.Eventually Ryu and his Dad Naruto went to fight a powerful opponent.It was a long fight but his dad fell in the battle even with the nine tales ability.Ryu summoned his Dragon(Which was purple at the time) and destroyed the opponent.He revived his father and Naruto went back to the Hidden Leaf.He went to the newly founded Hidden Dragon.Overtime his Dragon evolved to White and he finished building the Hidden Dragon Village.He is known as the 3rd Strongest Ninja in the Continent. Techniques He knows atleast one of every type of Jutsu.He doesnt necassarilly need to use them all but he does know them. *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Dragon Release:Summon Dragon *Dragon Release:Flame Shield *Dragon Release:Eye of the Dragon *Earth Release:Eyes of Mother Nature *Earth Release:Rock Pillar Spears *Water Release:Tsunami Wave *Fire Release:Fire Ball *Fire Release:Runing Fire *Lava Release:Lava Globes *Crystal Release:Jade Crystal Prison Technique *Boil Release:Skilled Mis Technique *Steel Release:Impervious Armor *Magnet Release:Iron Sand Gathering Assualt *Dust Release:Detachment of the Primitive World Techinique *Dark Release:Judgement *Ice Release:Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger *Swift Release:Shadowless Flight *Blaze Release:Shield of the Black Flames *Storm Release:Laser Circus *Explosion Release:Explosive Landmines *Scorch Release:Extremely Steaming Murder *Wood Release:Four Pillar House Technique *Wood Release:Serial Pillar House Technique *Lightning Releaese:Cutter Double Liightning Quake *Yin-Yang Release:Extract Sealed Beast *Yin Release:Beast Seal *Yang Release:Unknown *Yang-Dragon Release:Ultimate Dragon Fusion Form Technique *Wind Release:Divine Wind *Space-Time Release:Hissen Shadow Snake Hands *Space-Time Release:Flying Thunder God Technique *Space-Time Release:White Flash Jutsu Friends #--- Enemies #--- Trivia *He wears his Hidden Leaf headband like a sash and his Hidden Dragon Headband on his forehead. *He wears parts of Armor on his knee's and left arm *He has the Uzumaki Clan symbol on his gloves and his Shirt. *Once before making the Hidden Dragon Village he was offered the position of Sixth Hokage which he refused Gallary Youngryu.jpg|Ryu during his training days Teenryu.jpg|Ryu's clothing when he's training Students RyuDragon.png|Ryu's Ultimate Form Ryukunai.jpg|Ryu's specially marked Kunai Ryuheadband (2).jpg|Ryu's Hidden Dragon Headband